Pain in Love
by The Wolf Of Shadows
Summary: "I p-promise that we will m-meet again, in a d-different life. Y-You just have to f-find me a-again." The older man could only nod. "I love you." OOC Levi
1. Chapter 1

**First one-shot and fanfiction! I've seen a lot of these kinds of fanfictions and I wanted to try it myself. LevixEren forever!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Shingeki no Kyojin and never will. If I did I would have made many official couples already. ^w^**

**Enjoy!**

It was a rainy day when the Survey Corps were on one of their expeditions. It had been three months since the capture of the Female Titan. Since then, the Survey Corps have been going on more expeditions with many casualities.

It just so happened to be that this expedition was one of the ones where swarms of Titans could be found. The infamous Corporal Levi and Eren Jaegar were splitten up from their team in a small forest, forcing them to battle a swarm of Titans by themselves.

"Eren, to your left!" The younger of the two quickly attatched his wires to the nape of the neck on an oncoming Titan from his left and finished it off with one slice. Levi himself was just finishing off his own and landed on a nearby branch. Eren landed next to him not much later.

"There's too many of them." Levi said as they watched the Titans try to climb up the tree they were on.

Eren's nostrils flared in agitation. "You think I don't know that!?"

Levi sighed and said "Don't question your surperiors, shitty brat." Eren calmed down slightly when he heard the sarcasm practicly dripping from his voice. "We'll just have to fight our way out."

"B-But there's too many! If I can't turn into a Titan from orders, how are we going to do this?" Eren was panicking now, knowing that they wouldn't get out of this without injuries, whether mild or life-threatening.

Levi smirked in his direction. "Like this." With that, he attatched his wires to a Titan and sped off before Eren could comprehend what was happening. He narrowly dodged a large hand and killed the Titan he was aiming for. Eren started to sweat heavily when he too shot his wires out into the frenzy and aimed to kill a Titan.

When the slaughter was over, Eren came out of it with a slightly deep cut on his leg and three broken fingers and Levi had a broken foot and small scratches on his hands and face. Eren started to laugh slightly from the thrill and insanity of it all while Levi wore a composed face.

"Let's go, we need to get back to the others." he said.

As Levi started to fly through the air Eren saw something big move out of the corner of his eye. His eyes widened as big as possible when he made out the figure to be a Titan, most likely a Deviant, running at startling speed at Levi.

"Corporal, move out of the way!" he screamed. Levi turned to him with a confused expression, but when he saw the terrified face on the boy's face he turned around and saw the Titan.

Levi knew he wouldn't be able to move away in time. The Titan was moving in fast and he was still in mid-air. He closed his eyes, watching as sweet memories came back to him as he waited for the end.

He snapped his eyes open when he heard the the sound of wires being attatched to a tree near him. He turned his head quickly towards Eren, who was coming to him. "No don't!" But it didn't matter.

When Eren was in front of his back with his body turned towards him, the Titan was right there. Levi could only watch in horror as the Titan opened it's mouth wide and bite down hard on the right side of Eren's body. His ears ringed when Eren's wails and screams of pain lashed out of his body.

He saw red. Not five seconds later was the Titan lying dead on the ground with steam coming from its body and Eren in Levi's grasp on the forest floor.

Levi could do nothing but watch as Eren's blood began to gush out of his body and stain the ground in crimson. His right arm and leg were mangled and were barely staying on his body. His stomach had three big bite marks that went through his back.

When Levi noticed that he wasn't regenerating, he started to sob silently, knowing that the end had come. "No, y-you can't leave m-me." His words were a big jumble of mess as he buried his head in the dying one's chest. His head rose when a hand came up to rest on top of his head and start to carress it softly. He felt something wet and warm touch his cheek, something other than rain, only to realize that it was his tears. He let the tears flow out uncontrollably, letting out all of his bottled up emotions. "I-It's all my f-fault."

By now, his sobs were uncontrollable, flowing out of him like a broken dam. When he felt slightly cold fingers brush some of his tears away, he locked his anguished eyes with Eren's sad and pained green ones. "No, it's not. I-It was my ch-choice." Eren's voice came out in coughs of blood and wheezing.

Levi started to sob harder and rested his forehead against the other's. "I-I never w-wanted this to h-happen." he cried out. He cupped his hand on the other's cheek and kissed his forehead. "I-I'm so sorry." he wispered.

Eren could only smile, even when his body rocked in spasms, speeding up his end. Levi kept whispering his apologies. "I'm sorry that w-we can't see the oceans like y-you wanted t-to and the l-lands of sand. I-I'm sorry t-that we can't be t-together f-forever like you w-wanted to."

Eren started to grow colder and paler, barely able to hear anymore and his sight was fading fast. "L-Levi listen t-to me. T-This is the end o-of me. Promise m-me that you w-will c-carry out my wishes. P-Please." Levi wailed when his dying lover said his name so weakly and sadly.

He composed himself to the best of abilities and spoke out in the strongest voice he could and said "I promise." He could only smile slightly with tears coming out of his eyes again when Eren grinned a bloody smile.

"I p-promise that we will m-meet again, in a d-different life. Y-You just have to f-find me a-again." The older man could only nod.

"I love you." With his last words, Eren drifted off into oblivion, meeting his death.

Levi's eyes widened and he shook his lover's body slightly. "No! D-Don't leave! I l-love you!" His cries of anguish rang through the air as he cried to the heavens.

It was then that the Commander, Hanji, and the rest of the Survey Corps found the two when they went to look for them. Some watched on in sadness, while others wailed with the Corporal, like Mikasa and Armin.

Levi lightly kissed Eren's cold lips. "I promise. We will meet again someday."

xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo

**United States - Ohio - April 7th, 2013**

"Yes mom, I'll be home in ten minutes." a young teenage boy sighed into his cell. His dark brown hair swayed in the wind and his green eyes shined with youth. He turned his phone off and began to walk down the street and away from his school.

When he was on one of the busy streets with people bustling about, he felt a pang in his chest. He jumped a bit, startled, but walked on. As he walked for only a few seconds longer, it felt as though everything had stopped in time.

Next to him, a man that was walking in the opposite direction of the boy felt the same. His black undercut swished slightly in the breeze and his hard grey eyes focused ahead of him. When he felt something like a tug in his chest to the left, he swept his gaze towards the left.

Both felt a twinge in their hearts when they locked gazes. It was like they had met before, knew everything about each other. This was the beginning of their new life together.

**So, do you like it? I would really like to know! Please review! **

**Also, if you have a suggestion for another one-shot or a fanfiction, whether it's from Shingeki no Kyojin or a different anime/manga or crossover, please feel free to tell me!**

**Thank you!**


	2. PLEASE CHECK IT OUT!

Ok, so this isn't an update for this story. It's an alert for people. I've been writing a story called Massive Shipping. No, it's not a fanfiction but a story on adolescent teenagers going through the struggles of social acceptance and other topics. Since the site doesn't show up, please tpye in Massive Shipping Figment on Google and click the first link. Please check it out!


End file.
